A new life
by Hanashishou
Summary: Sophia's father left her and her mother when she was only 10. Now at the age of 17 Sophia's mother is dying of a broken heart and she is forced to fend for herself. What happens when she gets into an accident and her whole world is turned around?
1. Chapter 1

*****I don't own Twilight obviously**

I was seventeen years old when I laid my eyes on Jasper Hale. His perfect statuesque beauty caused my breath to catch. His honey blonde curls and pale skin captivated me. He appeared to be asleep against a large oak tree when I first saw him. Not knowing what he was at the time, I hid quietly behind a tree.

To this day the only thing I can think of that caused those golden eyes to be revealed to me was the skip in my heartbeat. His eyes burned holes into me, but the feeling wasn't uncomfortable. I stepped out from behind the tree and tried to quickly tame my bronze curls. As much as I tried I knew they still stuck up in disarray. I attempted to stare into those penetrating gold orbs, but as soon as I did my heart stuttered again. My face must've given away my fear, because an encouraging smile broke across his perfect lips.

"Wow." I whispered. He must've heard me, because he let out a short chuckle. Sweat began to cover my palms and I quickly wiped them on my jeans.

"Hello. I'm Sophia." I said remembering my manners.

"Hello Sophia. My name's Jasper." His voice caught me by surprise. It was sweet. Almost like he was singing every word. Another laugh escaped from him as my mouth fell open. I was tempted to call him an angel, but I knew that was an embarrassing thing to say, especially after the 'wow' thing.

"Are you lost?" He asked as concern clouded his features.

"N-no I'm just out walking. I wander through these woods all the time." I replied with a blush," Do you live around here?"

"Yes, I live with my foster parents and their four children." He replied.

"Where are your parents?" I asked quietly.

"They passed away."

"I'm sorry." I whispered. I felt embarrassed at my question, but there was something about him that made me want to know more. Just as I was about to ask him another question, an alarm went off. I stared down at my watch and saw that it was already eight. I looked back up at Jasper hesitantly.

"I have to go, but if I come back tomorrow will you be here?' I asked quickly.

"Of course." He showed me a small tentative smile.

I ran before he could see me blush, but I swore I heard him laugh as I headed toward my house.

I woke up early the next morning in anticipation of seeing Jasper again. I quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. As I pulled on my faded blue Keds, I checked my reflection in the mirror. My hair, as always, was a curly mass around my face. I made no attempt at brushing it but instead resorted to putting it in a ponytail. When I was satisfied I raced out the door.

I picked my way through the woods trying to remember the exact spot Jasper had been at yesterday. After 20 minutes I realized it was useless. I slumped down onto the wet, musty earth and closed my eyes. All I could hear was the wind blowing through the trees and the chirping of birds. I don't know how long I had been there or when I had fallen asleep, but I felt a gentle shake awaken me. As my eyelids fluttered open I saw a set of golden eyes peering down at me curiously.

"Comfortable?" He asked as a he broke out in a smile.

"What time is it?" I asked with a yawn.

"Eleven."

"Oh, what took you so long?"

He chuckled at my question and helped me up from the ground. He avoided my question and instead led me down a hidden trail. I was distracted for a few minutes by the array of flowers and plants around me. I had never seen so many different colors in one place. The only parts of the woods I'd seen consisted of shades of green and brown. We hit a sunny patch in the woods and my breath caught. Jasper must've heard it because he turned to me. I couldn't concentrate on the expression he was making because his body was shinning. On every inch of his skin I could see a beautiful glinting light. He looked like a diamond placed in the sun.

"Wow." I whispered in astonishment. He stared down at his arms and froze. His expression was one of horror when he looked back up at me and I couldn't seem to figure out why.

"Please don't be scared, Sophia." He whispered

I was very confused. Scared? I had no idea what to say back to him so I laughed. His horrified expression changed to one of confusion at the sound of my laughter.

"You-are-so-weird." I managed to gasp out.

When I finally stopped laughing and looked at him he still had a confused expression on. I wanted to laugh more, but I decided to explain myself.

"I mean, how can I be afraid of something so beautiful?"

His eyebrows rose in surprise at my question and then furrowed down. He looked as if he were concentrating very hard on something.

"What if I told you I was a monster?" He whispered darkly.

"There's no way you could be a monster." I said bluntly.

My response only made his eyebrows furrow more. After ten minutes of silence he turned away from me.

"Go home Sophia." He said without looking at me.

"Jasper?" I asked quietly.

He didn't turn to me. I felt tears filling my eyes as I stared at his rigid back. Not wanting him to see me, I turned and ran blindly through the woods back to my house.

**So that's the first chapter. Lemme know what you think:)**


	2. Chapter 2

*********I still don't own Twilight:(**

I burst through the front door just as the tears fell from my eyes. What had I done wrong? Did my reaction insult him? Why did he tell me to go home? My thoughts were interrupted when a cough echoed from my mother's room. I quickly wiped my tears away and went to her side.

"Good morning sweetheart." She said with a gentle smile.

Her pale skin and weary eyes sent a wave of pain through me. My father had left when I was only ten and ever since then my mother has been sick. I think she may be dying of a broken heart. I've been taking care of her and myself for the past seven years.

"Morning mom." I said as I opened the blinds. The sun only mad her look paler and caused her eyes to cringe.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

"It's ok honey. I can get it myself. Why don't you go out with your friends?" She said slowly.

This is why I always ended up walking through the woods. I didn't have the heart to tell my mother I had no friends because I had to take care of her. It would break her heart even more. I couldn't blame it all on her though. The truth was I never really made an effort to make friends. Well not until I met Jasper and look how that turned out.

"No thanks. I'm a little tired today." I lied skillfully.

I thought for a moment she had seen through my lie when she didn't answer, but I looked back over and found her fast asleep. I sighed quietly. As I left her room and headed to the kitchen I heard a scratch at the back door. I cautiously approached it and looked through the window. A laugh escaped from me as I saw the grey wolf at the door.

"Come on in Paco." I said, opening the door.

The wolf walked in the house and over to his food bowl. I laughed again at his eagerness. I filled his bowl with kibble and headed for the fridge. Upon inspection I found a couple of eggs, some cheese and a carton of milk with one glass left. I cracked a couple of eggs and threw some cheese into the mix for flavor. Once I was done cooking them I brought the glass of milk and eggs to my mother's room with Paco at my heels.

When I came in she was still sleeping so I gently shook her. Her eyes shot open and searched the room frantically. Once she saw me, the only person she had left, her eyes softened and she smiled gently. It broke my heart to think that a woman as sweet as my mother was left to die of a broken heart.

"Time to eat!" I said cheerfully.

This time of day was when I felt like the roles reversed. I was no longer the child. I took a spoonful of eggs and lowered it into her mouth. It took her twenty minutes to eat the eggs that only took me five to make. When she was done I made sure she drank the whole glass of milk before I tucked her back in.

"Get some rest." I said before leaving the room.

I had a whole afternoon to myself. I couldn't go to the woods because Jasper had told me to go home. It wasn't like I was following his orders or anything. There was just something in his voice that told me I should listen to him.

I went to my room and flopped down on my bed. Paco jumped on beside me and settle into my side. I rolled over and nuzzled into his rough fur. I loved his wild earthy smell. As I lay there thinking about what I had seen today and inhaling Paco's scent I fell into a deep slumber.

The piercing beeps off my wristwatch awoke me and sent Paco flying from my bed. I looked at my watch and saw that it was already eight.

"Shit. I'm late!" I cried as I stripped out of my clothes and quickly pulled on my red work dress.

I ran out of my house and hopped into my 1980 Volkswagen Rabbit. It wasn't that great of a car, but at least it ran. I hit sixty once I reached the main road. As I made my way to the diner I saw something white run across the road. I slammed on my brakes to avoid hitting whatever it was.

Unfortunately I had forgotten to put on my seatbelt and my car was swerving towards a tree. My head slammed into the windshield and I felt something stab into my side. I looked down and saw a piece of the door lodged into my side. Blood was everywhere and I felt like I was going to pass out. My vision grew blurry as I searched for my phone. I saw it on the floorboard of the passenger's side, but I couldn't move because of the piece of the door in my side. Just as everything was going dark I saw my door ripped from its hinges.


	3. Chapter 3

*******It's too depressing to say.**

I remember feeling like I was on fire for a very long time. I was sure I had died and gone to hell. It was the only explanation for the pain I was going through. My eyes wouldn't open and my heart had stopped beating.

All I could think of was my mom. She was probably crying her eyes out as her heart broke again. Who would take care of her now that I was gone? As I worried about my mother I heard voices around me.

"I think she's gained consciousness, Carlisle." Someone said.

That voice sounded so familiar. Soon the burning began to subside and I felt my eyes flutter open. As I looked up I saw an angel. He had blonde hair and beautiful topaz eyes.

"Am I in heaven?" I asked, noticing that my voice came out smoother and softer.

The man laughed and helped me sit up. I let out a low growl at the contact. The man looked at me and laughed again. I felt myself blush at what I had just done. Did I really just growl? What am I dog?

"To answer your question, no you aren't in heaven." The man said. "My name is Carlisle Cullen . You were in an accident three days ago and I had no choice but to save your life. Jasper is the one who brought you here."

I looked over to my left and saw Jasper standing in the corner. Where was I? And what did he mean when he said he had "no choice"? I was lost and I felt the anxiety building inside me. A calm washed over me before I could panic any further. I looked around the room and noticed Jasper staring at me intently.

"I'm so confused. Could you please explain to me what happened?" I asked.

"Well you remember getting into the accident right? What you might not know is that you sustained a rather severe injury-"

"The door. It broke and stabbed into my side." I said as I looked down. I lifted my blood-soaked shirt to look at the damage, but to my amazement there was nothing there.

"Wait I thought you said I got into an accident?"

"You did. You'd lost a great deal of blood and were on the verge of death when Jasper brought you here. I had only one choice to keep you alive. I had to change you." Carlisle said darkly.

I didn't like the way he had said that and what had he meant by change? The feelings of anxiety were coming back. What was I now? There's no way I was human, especially with the speed at which my injury had healed.

"What am I?" I asked in a trembling voice.

"A vampire." Jasper stated bluntly

It was the first thing he had said since I had woken up. My mind went blank at his statement. This has to be some cruel joke. There's no such thing as vampires.

"Please don't be afraid. I had no choice. It was either this or you died. Both your wounds have healed nicely and you're in good health." Carlisle said.

"Wait both wounds?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes there was a large gash on your forehead from hitting the windshield. Here look." He said as he handed me a mirror.

A gasp escaped my lips as I saw the girl staring in the mirror at me. She was beautiful. She had long bronze curls that didn't stick up in a million different directions, full pink lips, long thick lashes and a set of blood red…eyes?

"What's wrong with my eyes?" I asked.

"Oh that's just temporary. You are a newborn after all. Don't worry you'll be put on our diet and they'll turn the same shade as ours." Carlisle replied.

I was at a loss for words. So it was true. This wasn't a joke. I really was a vampire and so was Jasper. It frightened me, but I was also intrigued. Never in my wildest dreams had I believed vampires were real and now I was one.

"You should meet the family now that you're awake." Jasper said.

Family? I followed Carlisle and Jasper out of the small study we were in and into a large living room with big white couches. Three women and two men sat on the couches staring at an enormous big screen. As I entered the room they all turn their attention towards me.

"Everyone this is Sophia. Sophia this is my wife Esme." He said as he introduced me to a woman with chocolate brown hair and warm eyes.

"Hello Sophia. It's nice to meet you." She said before embracing me.

"Hello I'm Alice." A short girl with spiky black hair said as she pirouetted over to me.

"Rosalie." A beautiful girl with long blonde hair said from a distance. I don't think she liked me being here.

"I'm Emmett. Are you sure you're one of us? You like kind of puny." A big guy said as he smirked at me.

I let out a low growl at his statement.

"Be careful Em. She might give you a run for your money." A boy with bronze hair said. "I'm Edward."

Their eyes were all the same shade of topaz and they all had pale skin.

"I'm sorry this is all so new to me." I said as I slumped down onto one of the couches.

"Of course it is. We'll help you through this. We do have all eternity after all." Esme said with a gentle smile.

"Wait! My mother!" I cried causing everyone to jump. "You said I was out for three days right? Well what about my mother? She's sick and has no one to take care of her."

"Your mother is fine Sophia. Calm down. She was admitted into the hospital the day of the accident. Unfortunately you will not be able to see her." Carlisle said while resting a hand on my shoulder.

"What do you mean?!" I cried.

"Well you were pronounced dead. There was even a funeral. Your mother thinks you're gone." Jasper said.

I felt a discomfort behind my eyes as I thought of my mother at my funeral. I had done what I was afraid of doing the most. I had broken my mothers heart. There was no way she could go on living now. I realized that the discomfort was me trying to cry.

"Why can't I cry?" I sobbed.

"Vampires can't cry, sweetie." Esme said as she took my hand. "It's ok. Even though it seems like your life just ended another one is starting. Welcome to the Cullen family Sophia."

**A/N: Ok so it wasn't that great but I promise the good stuff will be coming soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

It's been five years since the day of my accident and since i joined the Cullen family. We ended up relocating after words so that no one would recognize me. I tried to tell them that was impossible considering how beautiful I was now, but we left just in case. We ended up moving to a small town called Forks. A perfect place for us, considering it's only sunny five days out of the year here. I like it though. The woods remind me of home and Paco. After the day I woke up at the Cullens I went to my old house to see him, but he wouldn't even come near me. Hunched in a corner, he growled at me until I couldn't take it anymore and left. My mother ended up passing away. Turned out it was cancer she was suffering from, not a broken heart. The day of her funeral I hid in a tree near the procession and quietly sobbed until the end. Even though I had a new family I never stopped thinking about her and how she was doing. I was tempted to runaway and go see her several times, but I knew that meant putting my new families lives in jeopardy.

Living with the Cullens was something that really took some getting used to. Especially after finding out about Jasper and Alice's relationship. I avoided them like the plague after catching them in the woods in a compromising situation. My heart was shattered after that and I took to hiding in the library. Edward seemed to notice my absences and started to join me. At first we only read quietly, but eventually we got to talking. He recommended books and music to me and I to him. Esme seemed to be delighted by our sudden friendship. When Edward and I were in the library together she wouldn't allow anyone else in. Emmett tried to bust in one day and that resulted in Esme throwing him out the window. I could see what her intentions were, but honestly they were futile. I could never see Edward as anything more than a brother, but Esme continued to push.

As time went by I became more comfortable around the Cullens and even forgot the awkwardness between Jasper and I. I learned that they didn't feed on human blood, but animal blood thus giving them topaz eyes. Hunting wasn't something I was very good at. The first time I ended up covered in blood with half my clothes ripped off. Emmett teased me about it for days. I also had to learn self control around humans so that I wouldn't reveal us. Once my eyes were no longer red and I could be in the presence of a human without slaughtering them the Cullens enrolled me in school. I had nothing but time now and they thought I might as well get a decent education. Forks high was a typical high school. There were cheerleaders, jocks, nerds, goths, pot heads, all the usual people you find and then there was us. We were an oddity to all the other students in the school. Perfect good looks, pale skin and matching topaz eyes. I always caught people looking at me out of the corners of their eyes. Luckily Edward was always by my side to tell me what they were thinking.

So life went on as it always does. On the way to school one morning a familiar scent passed by me.

"Stop the car!" I cried as I pried my door open. I didn't wait for the car to stop as I bolted out and into the woods. The scent lead me to an empty clearing. I looked around, but saw no sign of a wolf only a boy with short black hair and piercing brown eyes. His russet colored took me by surprise considering we lived in a place with virtually no sun. He watched me with cautious eyes as I kept looking.

"You didn't happen to see a wolf come through here did you?" I asked as I approached him. As I got closer I realized the scent was coming from him.

"Back up leech or I'll make you." He said with a growl.

I was shocked. This boy knew what I was, but how? I had no time to worry about that now. I had to exterminate him before he blew our cover and ripped my family apart. I bared my teeth at him and let out a low growl. He looked slightly dumbfounded at my gesture and just as I was about to lunge at him I was pulled back by my collar. My growl was drowned out by a much deeper and familiar one. I looked behind me and caught sight of Edward holding onto me.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked in a deadly whisper.

"I-I.. he knows what we are." I replied meekly.

"Come with me. Sorry about that Jacob." He said throwing me over his shoulder.

I was at a loss for words. How could he let him escape? He knows everything about us and he's going to let him get away? We mad it back to the house in seconds. Edward dropped me onto the ground and gave me a stern look. Why did I get the feeling I was in serious trouble?

"Listen Soph, that guy back there is not someone you wanna mess with, ok?"

"Wait what do you mean? That guy knows our secret Edward!" I cried in panic.

'It's ok. He has a secret of his own. He's a werewolf. There's a tribe called the Quileutes that live over in La Push. A large majority of them are werewolves."

How many times could I be stunned into silence in one day? I mean yeah we're vampires so why couldn't there be werewolves in the world? It just seemed too bizarre to me that there could be other mythical creatures out there. I stared at Edward with my mouth hanging open.

"So that's why he smelled like Paco!" I cried out suddenly.

"Paco?" Edward asked.

"He was this wolf I used to take care of. He had this great earthy smell."

"You actually _liked _the smell of that mutt?!" Edward howled.

I ignored his question and headed into the house. No point in going to school now. I headed towards the library to retrieve my favorite book, _Fahrenheit 451. _Once I got it I decided to read outside since it was such a lovely day. With my book in hand I raced over to my usual spot. A small waterfall cascaded into a stream surrounded by wild flowers. This was the most peaceful place I'd found on the Cullen property and intended to keep it a secret. As I settled down on the ground and rested my back against a large cottonwood I opened my book and started reading. I was just at the part where they were burning the old woman's house down when I heard a splash. Looking up from my book I caught the earthy scent for the second time that day. I was prepared this time as I crept through the bushes. I peeked through the leaves and caught sight of three boys with russet skin. The smell of wolves was overwhelming as they plunged into the water. I thought I was undetectable, but I saw one of them stop and stare in my direction. My body froze up as he approached the bush. His hand darted into the bush and wrapped around my wrist. A low growl began to grow in my throat at the contact. I yanked my wrist and used the boy to pull myself up. He crashed into the bushes as I rose to my feet.

"How rude." I said as I brushed myself off.

The other two boys looked astonished at the sight of me. I couldn't help but laugh at their faces.

"Speechless?" I asked.

"What are you doing here, leech?" One of the boys asked.

"I have a name. It's Sophia not leech."

"I could care less what your name is." Jacob said advancing towards me.

"Listen _mutt_ you're on my land so you better watch how you talk to me."

"O yeah and what are you gonna do about it?" He growled as his nose touched mine.

"How about a friendly competition?" I said with a smile.

"C-competition?." Jacob stuttered.

"Yeah you heard me. If I win you have to stop calling us leeches."

"And what if I win?" He asked.

"You can have whatever you want"

"Whatever I want?" He said as an evil grin spread across his face," Then you have to be my slave for a week."

"Slave? Well since I'm going to win anyway I guess that's fine."

"So what's the competition?"

"A race."

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update but I've been really busy. Please review and let me know what you think. **


	5. Chapter 5

"A race?" He repeated.

"Did I stutter?" I sneered," From here to the end of the woods."

Once the words left my mouth I took off. I felt my long bronze locks whipping in the wind as I sped towards my goal. I smoothly rounded every corner and dodge all obstacles in my path. Just when I thought I had the race in the bag a large red-brown wolf showed up beside me. I let out a growl at his presence. There was no way I was going to let this mutt beat me. I forced myself to go faster but we were still neck and neck. As the last turn came in sight I noticed Jacob speeding up. In one swift motion he passed me and cleared the goal. I reached the trees and found him standing in his human form with a smug grin. My blood was boiling at the sight of him, well if i had blood it'd be boiling. I knew I was defeated and decided to give into his demands.

"So how does this slave thing work?" I asked with a sigh.

"They'll be some conditions of course. First, you'll have to come to La Push and promise not to attack anyone. Second, you'll have to do everything I say, no matter what. And third, I'd like you to address me as master." I heard his two friends snickering behind me.

"First off I'd never attack a human and second...master? Really?"

"You're the one that wanted to do this competition. Not gonna back out now are you?" He demanded.

"Of course not! I always keep my word. So when does this start?" I asked grudgingly.

"Tomorrow. Meet me in La Push at 11." He replied as he was walked away, his two friends in tow.

I let out a sigh I'd been holding in the entire time. How was I going to explain this to my family? I headed back to my stream and grabbed my book. I decided I might as well break the news now rather than later. Not wanting to get home quickly, I decided to neglect my super speed and slowly trudged home. The large glass windows come into view, but I didn't have the heart to go in. I stopped at the porch and took a seat on the steps. My head fell into my hands as I replayed the earlier events. I had no idea what I was going to tell them. Edward had just told me earlier today that Jacob wasn't someone to mess with. And what did I do? I completely ignored Edward's advice and got myself in this idiotic situation. While I sat there mourning over my mistake I failed to notice Jasper coming out the front door.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked.

I shot up from my spot on the porch at the sound of his voice.

"J-Jasper, when did you get here?" I stuttered.

"Are you alright Sophia? You normally would've detected me the moment I walked out the door." He said as he gave me a concerned look.

I realized right then and there that I couldn't tell my family about the agreement I made with Jacob. No matter what I told them they'd only be upset and concerned for my safety. This was something that I was going to have to keep to myself. I mean it was only for a week. How hard could it be to hide? Then I remembered Edward's ability, but I could find a way around that too. I'd just have to not think about it. I sighed and dropped my head into my hands again.

"I'm fine Jasper. I just have a few things on my mind right now." I replied with a small smile.

"Alright, if you're sure you're fine. Let's go inside. Carlisle and the others are waiting."

He took my hand in his and helped me up from my spot on the porch. Before I walked into the house I cleared my mind of all thoughts of Jacob and the events of I made my way through the door I was tackled to the ground by an over excited Emmett. I felt the air rush out of me as we hit the ground with a sound resembling the crash of thunder.

"Geez Em, excited much?" I asked as I pulled myself out from underneath him.

"Ha-ha Sorry Soph. Didn't think I'd take you down that easily." He responded.

I brushed myself off and headed into the kitchen where everyone else was. They all sat around the large oak table that took up most of the kitchen. I stopped in my tracks at the sight of them. We never sat around the table unless we had to discuss something important. I swallowed hard and took my seat next to Edward.

"What's going on?" I asked as I looked around the table.

"We heard you met Jacob today." Carlisle started off.

"Yeah and?"

"There are some things you should know about the Quileutes, Sophia." He continued," You see they only have one purpose in life and that is to kill vampires. We are the reason the Quileutes began to change into werewolves. Before we came here they were regular humans but because of our presence their natural instincts came out. A few years back when we first moved to forks we made a deal with the Quileutes. We promised that we would not bite any human in Forks and in return we are allowed to live here peacefully. That's why Edward told you not to mess with him. If possible we would like you to avoid them at all costs."

I tried to ignore the burning guilt in the pit of my stomach as I looked around at my family. My assumptions earlier had proven true. I was certain now that I couldn't tell them anything about today. So I plastered a smile on my face and nodded my head. I was on my own when it came to Jacob.

* * *

The next Morning I slipped out early while the others were out hunting. I knew I should've gone too, but it was my only chance to get away. It'd been days since my last meal and I was going to be around warm blooded humans all day, but I figured I'd get something on the way. I was almost to La Push when a herd of deer caught my eye. My predatory instincts took over and I lunged towards them. They quickly scattered in opposite directions, but I was too fast for them. I tackled one of the larger males down and noticed I was already in La Push. In fact I had ended up right in Jacob's backyard. He stood at the back door watching me curiously as I bent down and sunk my fangs into the deers neck. I stared into his eyes as I drained the deer. I saw him shiver at the sight. Once I was done I stood up and headed towards the door.

"Sorry you had to see that, but it was either him or you." I said as I flashed my fangs at him causing him to shiver again.

"Whatever leech. Follow me." He said leading me to a large shed.

"So what am I supposed to be doing?" I asked.

"You just have to hand me the tools I ask for. Ok?"

"Sounds easy enough."

I took a seat on a bench next to a massive red toolbox. I turned around to see where Jacob had gone and caught sight of him pulling his white t-shirt off. My stomach filled with butterflies at the sight of his perfectly toned chest and abs. It also made matters worse that I found his scent to be intoxicating. I couldn't help but think that being a slave wasn't so bad. All I had to do was hand him tools and I got to stare at his immaculate body and inhale his amazing scent. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. My mine began to race back to sunny days with Paco and mom. I was snapped out of my memories at the sound of Jacob clearing his throat.

"I said wrench." He repeated glaring down at me.

"O sorry. It's just...your scent is kind of distracting."

"My scent?"

"Yeah. When I was human there was this wolf that used to always come to my house. He was kinda like a pet. His scent was always very soothing to me." I confessed.

"Whatever." He said as a blush spread across his face.

A smirk spread across my face at his reaction. This could definitely be fun for me.

**A/N: I'm so proud of myself that I'm actually keeping up with this story. I know it's not too exciting yet but the good stuff is coming. Remember to review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

After two days of handing Jacob tools I was getting pretty tired of this slave thing. I mean why couldn't he get the tools himself? I hoped I would've been doing things with the pack or at least doing something a little more exciting than staring into a tool box all day. Sure he had a hot body and smelled great, but a girl can only fantasize for so long. Thankfully though he forgot about the whole me calling him master thing so it wasn't as bad as I imagined it to be.

"Hey leech, hand me a philips head screwdriver." He said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"It's Sophia." I growled as I threw the screwdriver to him.

He snatched the screwdriver out of the air and snorted at my comment. He disappeared back into the engine of his car. If this was how the next few days were going to be, I was ready to go back on my word. I let out a sigh as I decided to do something crazy...attempt small talk.

"So...what kind of car is this?" I asked.

"1986 Volkswagen Rabbit." He mumbled.

"Really? I had the same car when I was human. I knew it looked familiar."

"You serious? What kind of condition was it in?"

"Not as good as this one, but it ran. I spent my last moments as a human in that car." I said as I ran my hand over the trunk.

"Wait what do you-" He cut himself off when he noticed he was becoming too interested in what I was saying.

I couldn't help but sigh when the stern look came back to his face. He turned back to his car and kept working. Not wanting to go back to deafening silence I decided to talk, even if he wouldn't.

"It was five years ago that my life ended and my new one as a vampire started." I looked over at him to see that he had stopped working," I was in a car accident on my way to work. I had hit a tree and part of my door had pierced into my side. I lost consciousness, but when i awoke Carlisle was there. He'd told me I had lost a considerable of blood and that if he had not bitten me I would've died then and there. So I joined the Cullen clan. My family and I may be thought of as monsters by others, but they're angels to me."

"How can you be so optimistic about it?" He growled out.

"How can I not be? I've seen what happens to my kind when you regret what you've become. It eats away at you day after day. My sister can never have children even though it's her biggest desire and my brother seems to think he has no soul. I do not want to live like that for all eternity so I try to find the good in the bad."

"B-but you can never have a normal life. You'll never age, never have children, never fall in..." He'd cut himself off again before he could dig too deep.

"Sure I will never age or have children, but I don't need those things since I have my family. As for falling in love, that can still happen for me. My heart may have stopped beating, but I've still got all my feelings and emotions."

As I finished talking I looked over to see him lost in thought, working on the car again. I'd gone from small talk to a serious conversation. Good job Soph. I went back to my stool and decided to give up on conversation for the day. My eyes strayed back to the tool box waiting for Jacob to ask for the next tool.

"So have you ever...fallen...in love?" He asked, surprising me.

" Once," I answered honestly,"but it did not turn out so well for me. I found out he had a girlfriend before I could even confess. What about you?"

"Nope. Never found a girl that could hold my interest." He replied.

"Really? I'm sure girls fall all over you though." I said with a grin.

He blushed and turned back to the car.

"So is this all we're gonna be doing?" I whined.

"For now. I'm meeting the pack at the cliffs at three."

"Can I come?" I asked, perking up.

"You didn't think I was gonna leave you here unsupervised did you?" He asked.

I was practically glowing when I looked at the clock and saw it was already 2:30. Jacob seemed to notice my growing excitement and realized no work would get done with me gawking at the clock the whole time. At 2:45 he slammed the hood of the Rabbit shut causing me to awake from my trance on the clock. I looked up at him to see him waiting for me to move. A smile broke out across my face when I realized we were done for the day.

"So how are we getting there?" I asked.

"We can go on foot through the woods." He replied.

I nodded my head in confirmation and followed him out of the garage. Once we reached the woods at the edge of his yard he stared at me expectantly.

"Turn around." He stated simply.

"Why?" I asked.

"I have to take my shorts off or they'll rip when I transform." He replied with a blush.

"Oh." was all I said as I turned my back to him.

He let out a small howl to let me know he had changed. I turned around and saw the familiar russet wolf. Seeing his shorts on the ground, I picked them up and followed him into the woods. We started off at a slow pace, but as we went deeper into the woods our pace quickened. I looked over at Jacob and noticed him starring at me. Was he challenging me? I immediately picked up my pace and soon heard pounding footsteps behind me. We stopped at the cliffs, Jacob only a centimeter in front of me, and came in contact with the pack. I turned my back to him and stuck my hand out that was holding his shorts.

"What's _she _doing here, Jake?" Embry asked once his friend was dressed.

"I couldn't leave her alone. That's just aking for trouble." He replied.

"Yeah, whatever man." Was all Embry said back.

He turned his back to us and, to my astonishment, did a graceful swan dive off the cliffs. I ran to the edge to catch the splash that followed him. I know it would have been considered dangerous if I had been human, but hey I was immortal and I was sure as hell going to try this. Before I could even second think my decision, I was stripping down to my lacy black bra and panties. Jacob watched me with his mouth open.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked when the shock finally wore off.

"Jumping." I stated bluntly as I moved to the edge of the cliff.

I felt his hand reach out and grab my shoulder. Why was he grabbing me? Was he trying to stop me? I turned to look at him and saw concern in his brown eyes. A small giggle erupted from my lips. I guess he had forgotten I was immortal.

"It's alright Jacob. I am invincible, remember?" I said.

As if just realizing that, he snapped his hand off my shoulder. He looked around to see his pack shooting him confused stares. A blush spread across his cheeks. Deciding I was tired of the situation, I somersaulted off the cliff. I felt the wind blowing through my bronze curls as I plummeted towards the icy black water. The cold temperature of the water didn't even faze me as I hit it. I let myself sink to the bottom, since I wasn't going to need air anytime soon. Once I felt my feet hit the sand, I launched myself back to the surface. I broke through the water and swam back towards the rocks. As I pulled myself out of the water I saw Jacob a little ways away holding a towel.

"Thought you might want this." He said with a blush. "Shocked the hell out of us up there."

"Haha sorry. It just looked like fun."

I took the towel from him and began to dry my body off. Looking up at him, I noticed him staring at me intently. When he saw I had caught him staring he turned away, his cheeks tinged with pink. I had to admit he was pretty cute for a werewolf asshole. Shaking my head I rid myself of those treacherous thoughts. Hearing a timer go off, I glanced down at my wristwatch.

"Shit I gotta go. Family hunting trip. I'll see you tomorrow at the usual time?" I said as I quickly pulled my clothes on over my wet undergarments.

I didn't wait for his response before I took off for my house. If I was late the others would be suspicious. They had already started wondering where I had been going every day. Knowing that the truth was better kept to myself I had told them I was off exploring as I was known to do. As I came crashing through the door I saw my family standing in the foyer waiting for me. They sent me curious glances as they took in my appearance. My hair had dried partially sticking up from my run, my clothes were soaked where my underwear had touched them, and I was pretty sure there were a few twigs stuck in my unruly curls.

"What the hell happened to you?" Emmet asked.

"Oh I was...swimming." I replied lamely.

"Well lets not worry about that. Now that Sophia is here we can head out." Esme said as she opened the door.

I followed my family out praying they hadn't thought anything of my strange appearance.

**A/N: Sorry I've been having trouble updating. I'm plagued with writers block:(**

**Maybe some reviews might help me;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Finally put up another chapter. Sorry I'm not very consistent everyone. I'll try harder:(**

We headed for the mountains, towards our usual hunting spot. It was good I was getting my feeding time in now considering I still had five days left with Jacob. Once we had hit the familiar stream we slowed down.

"Okay once you've gotten your fill meet back here." Carlisle said.

I nodded my head and got ready to take off. Before I could leave the little stream, I felt someone grab my wrist. As I turned to address the person who stopped me, I was met with a stern look from Jasper.

"I need to talk to you." Was all he said as he dragged me away from the others.

We had been walking for ten minutes when I pulled my arm from his grasp.

"What's this about, Jazz?" I asked.

"I know you haven't been out exploring, Sophia" Jasper answered.

I froze at his words. I had been so careful not to reveal a thought to Edward. At a loss for words I could only stare at him with a blank look. Fear began to creep into my veins so I did the only thing I could think of, played dumb.

"What are you talking about?" I asked nonchalantly.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." He said as his eyes narrowed. "I can feel your fear coming off you in waves. That and Alice hasn't been able to see you in her visions. Which means you could only have been with one person."

Alice! How could I have forgotten about her? My body began to tense as I realized what Jasper had just said. He had figured out my secret and I was sure he did not approve. In that moment I did something I had not done since my changing, I let out a feral growl. Realizing what I had done, I covered my mouth in shock.

"I-I'm so sorry, Jasper. It's just that-"

"Don't worry about it, Soph. All I want is for you to quit seeing him.'' He said interrupting me.

"I can't! I lost a bet and I never go back on my word." I cried.

"I'm telling you this for your own good. They're our natural enemy." Jasper said as he walked toward me.

He took my hands in his and I couldn't help but feel slightly flustered. I remember a time when I had dreamt about those hands touching me. Instead of the pleasant shiver I expected, I felt a sick, twisting feeling in the pit of my stomach. That had caught me by surprise and it had obviously done the same to Jasper. His hands became stiff as he felt my emotions. I watched him drop my hands and turn away.

"Just stay away from him or I'll have to tell the family." He said with his back to me.

When I was sure he was far enough away I let all my pent up emotions out. My animal instincts began to kick in from my rage and lack of sustenance. Taking off as fast as I could in to the woods, I pounced on the first animal I caught scent of. My teeth sunk savagely into the neck of a large moose. He was drained in seconds and I was sedated. I fell back onto a tree and began to sob uncontrollably. Edward must have caught traces of my screaming thoughts, because he was beside me in seconds. Looking up into his amber eyes, I could not help but laugh at the sight before me. He looked as if must have when I had arrived home earlier. Twigs were embedded in his hair and there was a small trail of blood falling from his mouth. I reached my thumb out and swiped the trail away.

"What's wrong, Soph?" He asked with concern in his eyes.

"Just having some bad flashbacks." I lied easily as I replayed old memories through my mind.

He watched the shots of my sick, frail mother, Paco sleeping with me and the crash that made me what I am today. All memories he had seen before. When the last memory had played he pulled me into his arms.

"It's alright. It's okay to miss them." He said, stroking my hair.

"Thanks, Edward." I said as I pulled away.

He helped me up and we continued to hunt. My heart felt a little lighter thanks to Edward.

When we all got back to the house we went our separate ways. Esme and Carlisle ran off to the study. Rosalie and Emmet went for their room. Jasper and Alice headed towards the back garden. As always, Edward and I were the only ones left. A sigh escaped from my lips as I headed for the shower.

"Want to watch a movie when I get out of the shower?" I asked Edward, on my way up the stairs.

"Okay, but I get to pick this time. I'm tired of watching movies about the 19th century. I lived it remember?" He replied.

I laughed at his comment on my way to my room. Average would be the word I would use to describe my room, except for the book shelf that took up my entire left wall. It was an array of blues from aqua to royal. I had posters of all my favorite movies and bands, like any other teenager. With no need for a bed, I opted for a set of plush recliners. Scooping my robe off its hook, I headed into my personal bathroom. I peeled my dirty clothes from my body and turned the hot water on. Just because cold temperatures could not faze me, did not mean I did not like a hot shower every once in a while. Standing under the stream of water, I washed away the grime and dirt from the day as well as the bad memories. Jasper had found out my secret. If I did not stop seeing Jacob he was going to tell the family. I lathered up my hair with my favorite pomegranate shampoo. I wondered how Jacob would react if he knew he could not see me anymore. Would he be upset or would it be a relief to get me out of his hair?

Once the shampoo was washed out of my hair, I turned off the water and grabbed a towel. I quickly dried myself off and pulled on my robe. As I headed for my closet, a gentle melody reached my ears. Had Edward picked the movie I thought he did? I hastily pulled on a pair of grey sweat pants and a baggy black shirt. Making my way downstairs the melody became clearer and I knew for sure what movie was playing. Just as I descended the last step, the familiar big screen came into view. I watched silently as Snow White went about her cleaning, while singing to the birds. Edward, sensing my presence, looked up at me and I couldn't help but smile. Snow White had always been my favorite movie as a child. The whole concept of a poor young girl being awakened by her true love, the prince's, kiss delighted me to no end. I sat beside Edward on the couch and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Kind of a strange choice for you." I said as I smirked up at him.

"I thought it might make you feel better." He laughed.

Grateful for the distraction I snuggled up under a nearby blanket and became immersed in the enchanted world. When we came to the part about Snow White's eternal sleep, my mind began to drift off. The one thing I could never get used to as a vampire, was that I could never sleep again. One of my favorite pastimes taken away from me. What I missed the most about sleep, were the vivid dreams I once had. Dreams about running with wolves, meeting my father for the first time. I even felt a loss for the nightmares that kept me up at night. To honor the dreams I once had, I laid back in one of my recliners, closed my eyes and drifted off into a dream like state. It felt like I was in that strange place in between dream and reality. Any sound I heard instantly added to the scene going through my mind.

Tonight was no exception to my nightly ritual. When the movie had ended and I had bid the others goodnight, I retired to my room. I stretched out on one of my recliners and shut my eyes. The soft tinkling of piano keys reached my ears. Edward must have been practicing. The music helped to lull me into my usual dream like state. Colors swirled behind my closed eyelids. I waited patiently for a picture to form to the pleasing melody. A set of penetrating brown eyes became clear to me. As the melody progressed more features began to form, a strong jaw, short black hair, tanned skin and soft full lips. When Jacob's face came into full view the playing abruptly stopped and I heard a door slam. Roused from my daydreaming I sat up and looked around the room. All the lights were off, casting a grim shadow around the room. Fear began to fill me. I had slipped. My thoughts were never private and I had thought of the one person I had been trying to conceal. My stomach clenched when I heard the door fly open.

"What's going on, Sophia?" Edward growled

"Calm down Edward. There's no need to get so excited. Let's go out to the garden and talk." I said heading for the door.

He gave no reply but followed. I was incredibly nervous as we exited through the back door. How could I explain this all to Edward without him going completely psycho? Deciding to just open my mind to him, I went over the memories in my head. He quietly stared at me as I divulged all my secrets to him. I kept the strange feelings I had for Jacob out of the memories. Edward was not ready for that. When I was done he gave me a stern look.

"Jasper's right. You can't go back. You understand what kind of tempers werewolves have, Soph. If you take something too far just once and he snaps, that's it for you. They were made to kill us." He said.

"I'm sorry Edward, but I never go back on a bet. Do what you want, but I will not break my word."

With that said I turned my back to him and went back into the house.


End file.
